


iTunes Challenge 8: You don't Know How Lovely You Are

by Helloiamsilver



Series: iTunes Challenge [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song 8: The Scientist - Coldplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	iTunes Challenge 8: You don't Know How Lovely You Are

**Author's Note:**

> iTunes challenge where you write quick fics for the first ten songs on shuffle

Adam felt like he was running in slow motion. He felt his feet moving underneath of him and his arms swinging out to the side, but he didn’t feel any exhaustion. He just knew that he had to find Tommy. He had to find Tommy! The rational part of his brain told him that the running was unnecessary. Tommy would still be there tomorrow. But it didn’t feel like that. No, to Adam it felt like unless he got to Tommy right now, he would disappear in a puff of smoke. Adam couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been. He’d wanted Tommy more than he’d ever wanted anyone before. He needed him like oxygen. And yet, he still had told him they couldn’t be together. He said that things would be easier if they weren’t together. He’d lied. It was the most difficult thing he had ever tried to suffer through. It was just SO hard. Wrong, it was impossible. This was why he was running back to him now. He had to apologize before Tommy was lost to him forever. He finally ended up at Tommy’s house and dragged in a few heavy breaths, his body suddenly taking notice of the strain. Adam’s hastily prepared apology fizzled out on his lips the moment Tommy walked out the door and their eyes met. He couldn’t remember how to speak in the wake of seeing him. He couldn’t remember his own name. Tommy just stared back.  
“I thought you said you weren’t coming back..?” He asked.  
“I had to. I need you. I’m sorry,” Adam huffed out between breaths.  
“But…Why?”  
“You’re beautiful. You’re perfect and you don’t even know! I’m sorry. So sorry. I just wanted to keep you away from the craziness of my life but now, I don’t even what I was thinking,”  
“I’m already in the craziness of your life dude. I love you,”  
“I love you too. God, you don’t even know,”


End file.
